¿Qué Asuka Está qué?
by Nanami Shimizu
Summary: Una tarde un poco alocada en el departamento de Asuka.


\- Fubuki-San, ¿Esta seguro que es por aquí? - Preguntó Sho un poco dudoso por el camino que los llevaba el castaño.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Como Hermano mayor de mi querida Asurin tengo que ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, ¿No? - Sonrió Orgulloso.

Sho y los demás se habían enterado por parte del el mayor de los Tenjoin. Que un gran amigo de ellos que no veían desde hace mucho, había llegado a parar a la casa de su pequeña hermana menor hace unos pocos días.

El Castaño se había enterado cuando llamó al departamento de su hermana menor. Por que en vez de contestar su hermanita, Había contestado nada menos que Yuki Jūdai.

\- Creo que ya pasamos por aquí - Menciono Kenzan quien parecía un tanto agobiado.

\- Eso no puede ser - Dijo Fubuki.

Quien atentamente miro por unos segundos el papel que tenia en sus manos, para luego mirar las calles que tenia a su alrededor.

\- Fubuki-San, Me podría pasar ese papel - Pidió Rei antes de quitarle el papel de las manos al castaño y ver la dirección. Al parecer la pequeña Saotome no estaba muy contenta.- Dos cuadras a la derecha en la esquina de la panadería... Luego sigues derecho y doblas una calle más a la Izquierda.

\- ¿Que? Pero si hace un momento fuimos primero por la Izquierda y luego por la Derecha! - Se quejo Manjoume tan frustrado como la Pequeña Peli negra.

\- Eso solo dice que Fubuki-San se equivocó de camino - Dijeron Sho y Kenzan mirando al deprimido Fubuki.

\- Lo siento... Creo que por la emoción por ver a mi querida Asurin me ha despistado un poco! - Dijo de forma burlona.

\- Lo que digas Fubuki-San. Pero partamos ahora a el Departamento de Asuka-San ya que aquí afuera hace mucho frío - Se quejo el pequeño Sho frotándose los brazos sobre su chamarra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pequeño mocoso - Apoyó Manjoume temblando ligeramente por el frío. - Además yo solo voy a ver a mi querida Tenjoin-Kun y no a ese vago Slifer.

\- _Su orgullo es muy grande como para admitirlo_ \- Pensó Kenzan mirando a Manjoume.- Sera mejor hací no estaré cargando por más tiempo estas bolsas.

\- ¡Entonces que esperamos! - Grito con alegría el Tenjoin empezando a caminar a paso firme.

\- ¡Fubuki-San No es por allí! - Gritaron los demás al notar por donde se iba el mayor.

Los cuatro chicos y la pequeña Saotome, caminaron guiados ahora por esta última y llegaron a un gran edificio.

\- Que lugar más lindo - Dijo Maravillada Rei al ver el lugar.

\- ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntó un joven detrás del mostrador.

\- Si, Vinimos a ver a Tenjoin Asuka - Dijo el Peli Celeste de pequeñas gafas.

\- Con que son amigos de Tenjoin-San - Sonrió el chico.- Entonces pasen ella esta en el décimo piso en la habitación 105.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradecieron.

Rei y los demás se dirigieron a los ascensores, y hablaron de como podía estar su querido amigo.

Una vez llegaron. Buscaron en el pasillo el numero de habitación. Y una vez la encontraron tocaron el timbre que estaba a un lado de la puerta y esperaron hasta que les abrieran.

— ¿Si? — Dijo un castaño al abrir la puerta. Una vez la abrió se quedo sorprendido por unos pocos momentos para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa.— ¿Como han estado?

— Moo Aniki ¿Es lo único que dirás al vernos? — Se quejó el pequeño Sho al ver como el castaño los saludaba como si los hubiera visto el otro día.

— Lo siento, Lo siento — Carcajeó levemente Jūdai para luego hacerse a un lado.— Bueno pasen. Asuka estará muy feliz de verlos!

Jūdai guió a los recién llegados a la sala principal del departamento y cuando llegaron pudieron ver a una rubia sentada en el sillon mirando atentamente la Tv.

— ¿Hum?... ¡Nii-San, Chicos! No me esperaba verlos — Sonrió Asuka al ver a sus amigos. Rápidamente se levanto y se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Claro por mi querida Tenjoin-Kun lo que sea! — Dijo embobado Manjoume mientras corazones salían de su alrededor.

— No se te olvide que también vinimos a visitar a Jūdai-Sama! — Le regaño Rei quien rápidamente abrazó al castaño.

— Hubieran avisado que venían así hubiera preparado algo — Intentó cambiar el tema la rubia que parecía un poco molesta.

— No se preocupe por eso Asuka-San — Intervino Kenzan algo nervioso por el aura que trasmitía la Tenjoin.— Nosotros trajimos algunas cosas.

— ¡Cierto! Asuka-Sempai vamos a preparar las cosas — Sonrió la Saotome soltando al castaño para agarrar la mano de Asuka.

— Esta bien. Kenzan-Kun te importaría ayudarnos en la cocina? — Preguntó Asuka mirando al susodicho que llevaba las bolsas.

— Por supuesto no hay problema — Acepto el chico.

— Bueno la cocina esta por allí — Señalo la Tenjoin la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.— Nii-San y los demás se quedaran aquí mientras yo, Rei y Kenzan-Kun nos encargamos de la comida.

— Si — Aceptaron los chicos para luego sentarse en el suelo rodeando la pequeña mesa de centro.

— Que recuerdos me trae estar de esta manera — Suspiró Sho con alegría.

— Tienes razón — Carcajeó Jūdai mirando a su amigo.

Sho también soltó una carcajada al ver la manera tan relajada que siempre había tenido el castaño. Pero tenia curiosidad de algo así que sin rodeos le preguntó.

— Oye, Aniki ¿Como es que terminaste aquí con Asuka-San? —

— ¿Eh? Jajaja Pues veras — Rio nerviosamente.— Me la encontré mientras caminaba por allí y ese día me regaño al verme todo sucio

— Bueno después de todo el es así — Suspiro Manjoume cruzándose de brazos.

— Jajaja — Carcajeó Fubuki abrazando por los hombros al Castaño que tenia junto a él. — Lamento eso Jūdai-Kun, Pero ambos sabemos como es mi querida hermanita, ¿No?

— Creo que si... ¡Ah Faraho! — Dijo el castaño al ver al gato que antes solía traer su profesor Daitokuji.

— Faraho no a cambiado nada — Sonrió Sho cuando vio al gato.

Los presentes vieron como Jūdai se levanto lentamente y camino hasta el gato de la misma manera. Sin hacer ruido para que el gato no se diera cuenta.

— ¿A-Aniki? — Preguntó Sho al ver como actuaba su amigo.

El castaño no le contestó y siguió con lo que hacia hasta que estuvo a cierta distancia del gato.

— Esta vez si te tengo, Faraho! — Canto victorioso el castaño cuando atrapo al gato. Pero esa expresión cambio cuando Faraho le rasguñó sin piedad la cara.

— ¡A-Aniki! ¿Estas bien? — Salto Sho al ver como Jūdai soltaba al gato y se pasaba las manos por la zona afectada.

— Estoy bien — Le aseguró Jūdai con un pulgar arriba.

— No deberías asustar a Faraho de esa manera — Dijo Manjoume tomando al gato entre sus brazos.— Siendo su dueño no sabias eso?

— Si lo se — Dijo un poco ofendido por el comentario de su Amigo.— Es solo que últimamente Faraho no se a acercado a mi y por eso he estado haciendo eso.

— ¿Evitandote? — Preguntó Fubuki algo extrañado.

— Lo que dice Jūdai es cierto — Apareció Asuka con una bandeja con unas cuantas tazas.— Cada vez que él va tras Faraho termina siendo arañado.

— ¿No habrás hecho algo para que se ponga en tu contra? — Preguntó Sho.

— Claro que no — Dijo mientras volvía a su sitió.

— Dejame ver esa herida — Suspiró la rubia sentándose junto al castaño.

— No es para tanto Asuka — Dijo alejando se rostro.— Estoy bien

La Tenjoin lo miro atentamente por unos segundos para luego volver a suspirar y concentrarse en las tazas de té que había dejado.

— Más tarde te la veré igual — Le dijo cuando empezó a servir el Té.

— Ojala Tenjoin-Kun viera mis heridas — Soltó Manjoume con corazones a su alrededor.

— Manjoume creo que estas babeando — Le dijo Sho algo irritado por la manera de actuar del Jun.

— Hagan espació para esto! — Sonrió Kenzan mientras llevaba un pastel en manos.

— ¡Se ve delicioso! — Menciono Jūdai al ver el pastel frente a él.

Rei se sentó junto al mayor de los Tenjoin para así cortar aquel dulce y repartirlo entre los presentes.

— Uno para Fubuki-San... Otro para Jūdai-Sama y este es para... ¿Asuka-Sempai? — Había dicho hasta ahora la Saotome con una sonrisa pero al ver a la Tenjoin mostró mucha preocupación.

— ¿O-Oye te sientes bien? — Preguntó Kenzan unos momentos antes de ver como la rubia corría lejos de ellos y se dirigía al pasillo.

— ¡Asuka! Esperen un momento aquí, Chicos — Dijo rápidamente Jūdai antes de seguir a la Tenjoin. — ¡Asuka!

— ¿Estara enferma? — Se preguntó Sho confundido por la repentina escena que se había formado en aquel apartamento.

— ... Iré a ver — Dijo decidida Rei antes de seguir al castaño.

— E-Espera Rei-Chan — Intento Kenzan detenerla pero no tuvo éxito.

La Saotome camino a paso veloz por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de la tos que provenía del baño. Y sin esperar nada la abrió y vio a una cansada Asuka junto a un muy preocupado Jūdai.

— ¡Rei! — Se sorprendió el castaño al ver a la Peli negra.— Perdonen esto pero últimamente Asuka no se ha sentido muy bien que digamos.

— Ya veo — Dijo la Saotome para luego pasarle una toalla que estaba junto a ella.— Hay que limpiarle la boca.

— Si, Gracias Rei — Agradeció el Castaño para luego proceder a limpiar los restos de vómito que había quedado en la boca de la rubia.— Asuka, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, Ahora si — Susurró débilmente la Tenjoin.

— Te llevare a tu cuarto para que descanses un poco — Dijo el castaño poniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra tomando su mano.— Rei ayudarme a levantarla

— S-Si — Asintió la Saotome. Una vez levantaron a la rubia tanto como Jūdai y como Rei la guiaron hasta su habitación donde la dejaron recostada en su cama tapada con unas sabanas.

— Ah... — Suspiró Jūdai una vez cerro la puerta de la habitacion.

— Jūdai-Sama — Llamó Rei mirando al castaño.

— ¿Si? ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó Jūdai poniendo toda su atención en la Peli negra.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva Asuka-Sempai de esa manera? — Le preguntó de manera seria.

— ¿Cuanto? Humm... Creo que unas dos semanas — Dijo pensativo poniendo una mano en su mentón. — ¿Por que lo preguntas?

— Con que dos semanas — Murmuró la Peli negra analizando ese dato para luego mostrar una cara de duda.— Espera un momento ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas estando aquí?

— A-Ah pues veras — carcajeó levemente el castaño pasando su mano por su nuca.

— Aniki, Rei-Chan ¿Como se encuentra Asuka-San? — Preguntó Sho quien había aparecido de la nada.

— Ella esta bien pero sera mejor que la dejemos descansar — Se apresuro a decir el castaño para luego irse hacia donde estaban los demás.

Una vez Jūdai llego a la sala fue acorralado por Fubuki y Manjoume que parecían muy preocupados.

— ¡¿Como esta mi querida Asuka?! — Preguntó de un solo grito el mayor de los Tenjoin.

— ¡¿Ella esta bien?! — Preguntó de la misma manera Manjoume.

— Por supuesto solo esta mal del estomago — Les aseguró Jūdai algo nervioso por el repentino acercamiento de ambos chicos.

— Pero ella no había comido nada antes que nosotros llegáramos ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Kenzan con preocupación.

— No, No habíamos comido nada aún — Respondió Jūdai con tranquilidad.

Los presentes se miraron entre si por unos momentos antes de mirar al castaño.

— Le dieron nauseas con tan solo ver un pastel — Murmuró Manjoume tocándose el mentón para después mostrar una cara llena de horror.— No me digas que...

— Espera Manjoume no podemos asegurar nada por ahora — Dijo Rei intentando tranquilizar al Peli Negro.— Kenzan tu vienes conmigo

— E-Espera — Intento detenerla Kenzan antes de que lo sacara del departamento hasta un lugar que el desconocía.

— ¡O-Oigan! ¿Donde van? — Hablo Jūdai cuando vio a los dos salir del departamento.

Manjoume quien se había mantenido callado hasta hace unos momentos se acerco a Jūdai y lo miro.

— Dime una cosa Jūdai — Le dijo de la misma manera cuando el castaño lo hacia rabiar.

— ¿Que cosa? — Le preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

— ¿Cual es tu verdadera relación con Tenjoin-Kun? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Jūdai! ¡Asuka! ¿Estan aquí? — Se escucho desde la entrada.

Los que se encontraban en la sala se miraron el uno al otro — A excepción de Jūdai quien ya sabia de quien se trataba.— llego a la sala con una cara de preocupación que fue borrada al ver a los presentes.

— ¡Con que estaban aquí! Creí que habían entrado a robar o algo parecido cuando vi la puerta abierta — Carcajeó el recién llegado.

— ¡Johan! — Dijeron tanto como Manjoume y como Sho al ver al Andersen con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! Manjoume, Sho y por supuesto a ti, Fubuki — Dijo Johan levantando su mano izquierda en forma de saludo.— ¿Y Asuka? Se supone que debería estar por aquí.

— Esta descansando en su habitacion — Dijo Jūdai señalando el pasillo que guiaba hacia las habitaciones.

— ¿Volvio a vomitar? —

— Si. Ahora debería estar durmiendo — Dijo el castaño como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

— Asuka ha estado así desde hace unas cuantas semanas ¿Aún se niega a ir a ver un doctor? — Volvió a preguntar Johan con tranquilidad.

— Sigue igual — Confesó Jūdai rascándose la mejilla izquierda.

— Y pensar que a inicio del mes no se sentía mal — Bajo la cabeza algo pensativo.

— ¿Desde inicio de mes? — Repitió Sho algo extrañado.— Si ya estamos a 25 y solo faltan 5 días para terminar el mes.

— ¡¿Haz estado aquí durante un mes?! — Grito Manjoume al entender a lo que se refería el pequeño Peli celeste.

— ¿Un mes? Jajaja Jūdai ha estado aquí más tiempo que al que haz dicho, Sho — Carcajeó levemente Johan.

— ¿Más tiempo? — Repitió Fubuki quien parecía un ''poco'' alterado.

— ¿No les has dicho aún? — Le preguntó Johan al castaño quien solo respondió con una risa nerviosa— Bueno. Jūdai lleva aquí tan solo unos dos meses

— ¡¿Dos meses?! — Gritaron los tres chicos.

— Se los iba a decir pero no supe el momento adecuado — Se disculpó Jūdai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡P-Pero si por Teléfono me dijiste que habías llegado hace algunos días! — Dijo el mayor de los Tenjoin recordando lo que le había dicho el castaño por teléfono.

— Bueno para ese entonces solo había sido un par de días — Sonrió el castaño.

— ¡Espero que no le hallas hecho algo malo a Tenjoin-Kun! — Grito Manjoume con una molestia bastante finjida.

Jūdai cuando escucho esas palabras. Miro al Peli Negro dispuesto a decirle que él nunca le haría daño a un ser querido. Se quedo callado al ver tres graciosos Ojamas en "Calzones" revolotear a su alrededor.

— Dejenme en paz!

Grito Manjoume agitando sus manos a su alrededor como si de un mosquito se tratara. Pero todos sabían que en lo más profundo de ese orgulloso corazón había un gran afecto por esas tres cartas.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué hay tanto escandalo aquí? —

Se escucho desde la puerta que conectaba con el pasillos que guiaba hasta las habitaciones.

— ¡Asuka! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se acerco rápidamente Jūdai cuando vio a la rubia.

— Un poco cansada nada más hací que no te preocupes — Le aseguro Asuka sosteniéndose de los brazos del castaño.

— ¿No te había recomendado ir a un Médico? — Soltó Johan con una sonrisa.

— Johan. ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? — Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

— Hace muy poco — Sonrió con gran entusiasmo.— Quería ver como seguía la parejita

— Jo-Johan — Balbuceó el castaño con un leve sonrojo.

— Johan. ¿No te había dicho que yo me encargaría de ese tema? — Le regaño la Tenjoin con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas.

— Oops... Olviden lo que dije — Carcajeó nerviosamente el Andersen moviendo su mano izquierda de un lado para otro.

— ¿Que Asuka... Que? — Balbuceó el mayor de los Tenjoin totalmente sorprendido.

Tanto Sho como Manjoume estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían decir ninguna palabra al respectó. Ambos se miraron, Asintieron con sus cabezas y se acercaron al castaño.

— Aniki... — Dijo de la forma más Natural.

— ¡¿Por que no nos dijeron algo al respecto?! — Gritó Manjoume sin contenerse.

— Eso es cierto... Pero ¿Realmente tienes que gritarlo? — Le preguntó Sho al Peli Negro a su lado.— Tanto yo como tu Manjoume sabíamos que esto pasaría al igual que Fubuki-San.

— ¡¿P-Pero como?! Tenjoin-Kun y este Vago! — Gritaba Manjoume hasta que que recibió un par de palmadas en su hombro derecho.

— Yo ya sabia que pasaría... ¡Sabia que se querían desde que estábamos en la academia! — Sonrió triunfante mientras levantaba ambos brazos.

— ¿Es rato que no este enojado o celoso? — Pregunto Sho al ver que el mayor de los Tenjoin sonreía como si lo aceptará.

— No creas eso Sho — Sonrió Johan algo incómodo. — Si lo miras bien te darás cuenta que los Celos de hermano mayor están funcionando.

Sho al escuchar las palabras del Andersen miro más atentamente a Fubuki. Quien en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, que si la mirabas bien podías ver como el Tenjoin ardía en celos.

— Fubuki-San esta feliz pero al parecer no quiere que alguien aleje a Asuka-Sempai de ella —

Sho asustado se giro en dirección en donde había sonado la voz. Encontrándose con Rei quien había salido corriendo del departamento y ahora se encontraba a su lado con una bolsa en manos con dos cajas en ella.

— Vaya ¿Hace cuando llegaron ustedes? — Preguntó Johan al ver a una Rei muy tranquila y a un muy cansado Kenzan.

— Esa seria mi pregunta, Johan — Dijo La Saotome

— Lo vi antes que se cerrara el ascensor — Suspiro pesadamente Kenzan para luego pararse con normalidad.

— Con que fueron ustedes los que dejaron la puerta abierta — Carcajeó Johan para luego poner toda su atención en la bolsa que traía la Saotome.— ¿Que traes ahí?

— Esto? Es para Asuka-San — Le dijo Rei llamando la atención de la Menor de los Tenjoin.

Asuka la miro con extrañeza y le preguntó:

— ¿Para mi? — Preguntó Aunque era obvió.

— Si, pero necesitó que vengas conmigo y que ninguno de ustedes nos siga — Dijo Rei mientras apuntaba a los chicos y tomaba a la Tenjoin por el brazo en dirección al baño.

Los hombres se quedaron un momento viendo por donde se habían ido ambas chicas en dirección al baño para luego desviarla hacia Kenzan, Que había llegado con Rei.

— ¿A donde fueron? — Preguntó Fubuki con curiosidad.

— A la farmacia que esta a dos calles de aquí — Respondió Kenzan un poco nervioso.

— ¿Y que compraron? —

— No me pidan decirlo por favor — Rogó Kenzan mientras juntaba ambas manos en modo de suplica.

Manjoume parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Eso lo podemos decir al ver como una gran vena palpitante se hallaba en su frente y sin más tomo a Kenzan del cuello de su Jersé.

— ¿Que fue lo que compraron? — Le dijo Manjoume con un aura amenazadora.

— Manjoume calmante a la mala no lograras hacerlo hablar — Se interpuso Jūdai entre sus dos amigos.

— Jūdai-Kun tiene razón — Apoyo Fubuki junto al castaño.

— Yo también te apoyo, Aniki — Sonrió Sho.

— Todos contra Manjoume — Carcajeó Johan al ver como todos se pusieron de parte de Jūdai.

— Lo que compramos fueron dos Test de embarazó — Se escucho en la sala dejando callados a todos los chicos.

— ¿Eh...?

— Eso era lo que querías saber o me equivocó, Manjoume — Esa era Rei que hace un momento había dirigido al Baño con Asuka.

— ¿Una... Prueba... — Hablo el mayor de los Tenjoin.

— De embarazó...? — Termino Manjoume igual de sorprendido que Fubuki.

— Si, Esto solo demorara unos cuantos minutos — Dijo la Saotome cruzándose de brazos.

Johan que estaba junto a Jūdai con mucho animo puso una mano en su hombro.

— Valla, ¿Por que no me contaste sobre eso? — Hablo Johan mientras sonreía.— De que tu y Asuka habían avanzado tanto en su relación.

— ... Y-Yo...

— Jūdai... — Se escucho detrás del susodicho, haciendo que este se quedara mudo otra vez.

— Manjoume... Fubuki-San? — Balbucearon Sho y Kenzan al ver a ambos chicos.

— Ustedes dos de tengan se ahora — Ordeno Rei al ver a sus amigos de esa manera.— Manjoume, ambos sabíamos que esto en algún momento pasaría

— Ja! — Se quejo desviando la vista.

— La prueba solo se demorara unos 5 minutos — Les dijo Rei con mucha calma.— Solo nos queda esperar hasta que Asuka-San salga del baño.

Los chicos que estaban un poco más alterados a regañadientes aceptaron esperar el resultado que se esperaban en esas pruebas.

Fubuki se mantenía sentado con los ojos cerrados, Sho estaba que se comía las uñas de las manos, Lanzan miraba incómodamente a Manjoume y Johan mantenía una cara neutral junto a un Jūdai que estaba tan nervioso como Sho.

Y rei se mantenía calmada tomando tranquilamente su té que estaba ya casi frío.

— ¿C-Como puedes estar tan tranquila en estos momentos? — Pregunto Sho mirando a la Saotome con los nervios de punta.

— En estos momentos siempre tiene que haber alguien que mantenga la cabeza fría — Respondió la Saotome como si nada.— Además tu no eres el que se convertirá o no en padre.

— E-Eso ya lo se! — Dijo Sho alterado.— Estoy así por que capaz si se convierta en Padre.

— Bueno eso solo lo puede responder a Jūdai — Dijo Johan mirando atentamente al castaño.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Se exalto Jūdai al escuchar de lo que hablaban sus amigos.

— Lo único que te tendríamos que preguntar es si tu y Asuka... — Decía Johan antes de ser interrumpido por el chico castaño.

— Sobre eso... — Balbuceó Jūdai antes de reír nerviosamente.

— Eso lo tomare como "Si lo hicimos" — Sonrió Johan para luego soltar una carcajada por el gran sonrojo que apareció en la cara del castaño.

Pero no duro mucho cuando el Andersen vio a la Tenjoin en la entrada de la sala.

— Ya saliste — Anunció Johan levantándose del sillón.

— A-Asuka! — Dijo Jūdai levantándose de golpe.

Rei que hace un momento se había mantenido sentada junto a Fubuki se levanto y se acerco a la rubia.

— ¿Ya la viste? — Preguntó Rei hacia la mayor y esta negó rápidamente con la cabeza.— ¿Puedo verla?

— Claro — Acepto la Tenjoin entregándole la caja.

La Saotome tomo la caja estrella sus manos y la abrió lentamente.

— Puedes apresurarte — Pidió Sho muy nervioso.

— Oh, Vamos sin drama no hay diversión — Sonrió la Saotome mientras sus movimientos eran aun más lentos haciendo que los chicos se desesperaran.— Valla...

Eso fue lo que murmuró la Peli negra cuando saco las dos pruebas de su caja.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Jūdai tragando duro.

— Veamos las dos tienen lo mismo pero... — Sonrió la Saotome mostrando las dos pruebas.— Ustedes saben lo que significan estas lineas.

— ¿Lo que significan? — Balbuceó Jūdai para luego quedarse mirando las dos pruebas como su fuera un examen escrito.

— Aniki... —

— ¿Que significan estas lineas? — Pregunto inocentemente.

De manera cómica los presentes miraron a Jūdai con cara de "¿Hablas enserio?".

— Realmente no a cambiado nada — Dijo Kenzan decepcionado por la pregunta del joven Yuki.

— Estamos de acuerdo — Dijeron Sho, Johan y Manjoume.

La Saotome se acerco al castaño y le indicó:

— Si es una barrita es Negativa y si son dos es Positiva — Explicó con tranquilidad.

En ese momento, Fubuki quien se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados se levanto de su lugar para poder acercarse al castaño.

— Eso significa que este Test es positivo — Dijo con una cara seria para luego mirar a su pequeña hermana.— ¡Felicidades, Asuka!

— Nii-San... — Sonrió Asuka al escuchar esas palabras de Fubuki.

— Al final era un embarazo en vez de un dolor de estómago — Carcajeó Johan.

— Solo un par de idiotas pueden confundir un embarazó con un dolor de estómago — Dijo Manjoume lanzando su indirecta mirando tanto al Andersen como al Yuki.

 _El esta celoso._

 _Lo está._

 _El jefe esta celoso!_

Decían unos graciosos Ojamas que flotaban alrededor de Manjoume provocando la ira de este y empezara a mover sus brazos de un lado para otro.

— ¡Callense pequeños metiches! —

— Otra vez peleando con sus Ojamas — Sonrió Johan al ver que Manjoume tampoco había cambiado.— ¿No crees lo mismo, Rubí?

¡Rubi! ¡Rubi!

— Esto también explicaría por que Faraho no se acerca a ti! — Dijo Fubuki tomando al gato que estaba a su lado.— Debe pensar que le hiciste algo malo a mi querida hermanita

— ¡No le hice nada! — Dijo Jūdai en su defensa antes de ser abrazado por la Menor de los Tenjoin.— A-Asuka...

— Gracias.. Te amo Jūdai — Susurró Asuka con una sonrisa.

— Yo igual... Asuka—

]

 ***Unos meses después***

— Con permiso —

— ¡Ah! Rei bienvenida — Saludo Asuka con una sonrisa a la llegada de la Saotome.

— Esto si es una sorpresa! Cuando llego a ayudarte con las cosas de la casa siempre estas dormida — Sonrió Rei recordando todas las veces que encontró durmiendo a la rubia.— Pero al parecer hoy es al revés.

Y tal como decía Rei. En vez que Asuka estuviera durmiendo en esta ocasión era Jūdai quien dormía plácidamente en el regazo de la Tenjoin.

— Esta muy cansado... Como yo no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos el hace los labores por mi — Carcajeó levemente.— Quien iba a pensar que el gran Yuki Jūdai haría los deberes

— Podre Jūdai-San debe estar muy cansado — Sonrió la Saotome.— Por cierto traje algunas cosas que pueden servirles

— Muchas gracias Rei — Agradeció la Tenjoin.

— Que envidia me da Jūdai-San puede dormir en las piernas de Asuka-San — Dijo Rei inclinándose un poco para ver mejor al castaño.

— Esto se le a hecho una manía — Murmuró Asuka algo divertida.

— Bueno ¿En que puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó la Saotome de la misma manera.

— No te preocupes. Jūdai hizo todo mientras aun no llegabas y desde mucho que me levantara — Le dijo la Tenjoin.

— Ya veo — Dijo la Saotome sentándose a sentándose a su lado.— Asuka-San

— ¿Si?

— Espero que ese niño o niña crezca muy sano — Sonrió La Peli negra.

— Rei... — Susurro Asuka para luego mostrar una sonrisa.— Gracias Rei... Y a ti también Jūdai.

]

 **E** spero que este One-Shot halla sido de su agradó y quiero decir que es la primera vez que hago uno tan largo.

Este One-Shot va dedicado a mi compañera de curso Mikunekochii que me lo pidió hace un año.

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo historias de un capitulo!

Esta Historia es Originalmente escrita en Wattpad. Esta Historia es 100% mía. Drjando en claro que los petsonajes no me pertenecen.

Nos vemos!


End file.
